1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a convey apparatus for conveying an article to a desired position.
The present invention also relates to a movable driving mechanism for a movable work apparatus that performs an operation after it moves to a destination place.
2. Description of the Related Art
As a convey apparatus for conveying an article to a desired position, a belt conveyor for placing a convey target, e.g., a product or earth and sand, on its belt and transporting the target, a robot, a truck, or the like is employed.
As a movable driving mechanism for a movable work apparatus which performs an operation after it moves to a destination place, for example, wheels, a caterpillar, or the like are employed.
When conveying a soft object by using the above-described convey apparatus, e.g., a belt conveyor, the belt of the belt conveyor, the arm of the robot, the lift unit of the truck, or the like must be provided with a device for softly supporting the entire soft object from below. In order to softly support the soft object placed on the convey apparatus, the convey apparatus must be thin.
If, however, the soft object is placed on a soft bed or the like, when the operator tries to put the soft object on the convey apparatus by bringing it into contact with the convey apparatus without lifting it up, an excessive force locally acts on the soft object.
When an operation is performed while moving in a pipe or the like with the movable driving mechanism of the movable work apparatus, the posture of the movable work apparatus changes in various manners with respect to the pipe. At a branching or bent portion of the pipe, the movable work apparatus must run past the corner portion of the pipe.
In order to solve these problems, when the movable work apparatus travels in a pipe by using a conventional movable driving mechanism, e.g., wheels or a caterpillar, the movable driving mechanism is arranged around the movable work apparatus so that the movable work apparatus can travel while maintaining its posture in the pipe or can travel even if it is turned over upon tilting.
FIG. 1 is a side view showing a movable work apparatus 2 around which a caterpillar 1 is arranged, and FIG. 2 is a side view showing the arrangement of a movable work apparatus 4 around which wheels 3 are arranged. When these arrangements are adopted, the posture of the movable work apparatus in a pipe can be maintained, and the movable work apparatus can travel even if it is turned over upon tilting.
However, since the movable driving mechanism of this movable work apparatus is complicated, it is difficult for the movable work apparatus to travel past a corner portion, e.g., a branching or bent portion, of the pipe.
In such a case, the space for loading an operation unit in the movable work apparatus is decreased, so that the application of the movable work apparatus is limited.